Computing devices encode color information using a color model. The range of colors that can be represented in a color model depends on the amount of data (e.g., number of bits) used to represent the color. Thus, a computing device can represent a larger range of colors by changing to a color encoding scheme that uses more bits to encode color information. Generally, this involves a software change. However, an output device associated with a computing device may have hardware and/or consumables that are not so easily modified to change or increase the range of colors that can be represented. For example, a printer device, such as an inkjet printer, can generate a range of color that is limited by the colors of the ink available to the printer device and hardware used to dispense the ink onto a substrate.
Differences between a computing device's color space and an output device's color space can result in color mismatches. For example, a computing device may command an output device to generate an output that includes a color that the output device is not capable of producing. To address such potential color mismatches, certain computer programs are configured to choose a “next best” color to be used in place of a computer-specified color that is not producible by the output device.
In some cases, a poor color match between colors results in inefficiency and waste. As a particular example, selected branding colors associated with a company and other instances of those same branding colors, such as those found on that company's product, can appear “mismatched” due to poor color match. As a result, products are reworked until a “match” is identified, increasing expenses.